1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a damper apparatus which is used in a torque converter or a starting clutch used with an automatic transmission of a vehicle and the like and which is used in a power transmitting mechanism at an output side of an engine.
2. Related Background Art
FIGS. 3 and 4 show an example of a conventional damper apparatus. This apparatus will be explained hereinbelow. FIG. 3 is a front view of the conventional damper apparatus, and FIG. 4 is a sectional view taken along the line 4—4 in FIG. 3.
A damper apparatus 51 comprises a retainer plates 71, 72 having peripheral portions interconnected by rivets 73, a plurality of sets of small and large springs 81, 82 (one small spring 81 and one large spring 82 constitute one set) disposed at predetermined position within an annular cavity defined by the retainer plates 71, 72, piece members 65 each of which is disposed between adjacent sets of springs 81, 82 and is movable in the cavity defined by the retainer plates 71, 72 and a plate 61 having pawls 63 elastically engaged by the springs 81, 82. Further, the retainer plate 81 is provided with bent portions 75 for regulating movements of the springs 81, 82.
The damper apparatus 51 is assembled in such a manner that the damper apparatus is attached to one of opponent members by the rivets 73 inserted into holes 74 provided in the retainer plates 71, 72 and is attached to the other of the opponent members by splines formed on an inner periphery of the plate 61.
However, since the above-mentioned damper apparatus 51 is attached to the opponent member by the rivets 73, as shown in FIG. 4, it is necessary that outer peripheral edge portions of the retainer plates 71, 72 having holes 74 be parallel with the opponent member and that a certain amount of a width of each parallel portion be maintained, thereby giving rise to a problem that the diameter of the damper apparatus becomes great.